Nosotros: Los reyes del mundo
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Bardock, Turles, Raditz, Broly, Goku y Vegeta son miembros de una mafia Semi-familiar que tiene como único propósito controlar todo el mundo. Pero para eso necesitan un par de cosas, algunas de ellas disciplina y cooperación. ¿Podrán este grupo de simios conseguír su objetivo o caerán en las garras de la tentación?
1. Prologo

**Nosotros: Los reyes del mundo.**

**Prologo: El tuerto, el de la motosierra, el de la ametralladora y el mudo.**

Era pasada la media noche, una camioneta se estaciono en la entrada de un bosque. La camioneta era negra, algo completamente común en esa ciudad, era una "todo terreno". Su tamaño era monstruosamente enorme.

Bajo un hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho, enojado e irritado. El siguiente que bajo de la camioneta tenia pelo largo, bajo del asiento trasero. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el baúl de su medio de trasporte, sacaron algo pesado y largo; obviamente nada más ni nada menos que un cadáver.

—Arg… Pesa, ¡Joder! —Se quejó el hombre del parche en el ojo derecho— ¡Bardock ven a ayudar, cabron!

— ¡Calla, tuerto! —Le grito El de pelo más largo— Que divertido, me encanta mi trabajo. Si pusieras más empeño no sería tan pesado.

— ¡Cállate, infeliz! —Le respondió— ¡Vengan a ayudar, idiotas!

Del asiento del conductor salió un hombre alto, con un cigarrillo y una tela roja a lo largo de su frente.

— ¿Quieren callarse, par de señoritas? Como hagan más ruido les meto una ametralladora directo por el culo—Amenazo levantando su ametralladora, curiosamente, su arma predilecta— Además, si tan pesado es: ¡Vegeta, ve a ayudarlos! ¡Ahora!

Después de unos segundos, salió un joven del asiento de atrás, era el más pequeño en altura y edad. Tenía una venda negra que le cubría de la nariz hacia el cuello. Sin permitirle hablar, pero si respirar.

En silencio, Vegeta fue despacio hacia donde estaban los dos hombres, los miro, miro el cadáver. Lo agarro del estómago y con ayuda de los otros dos que estaban cada cual agarrando un extremo del fallecido; lograron llevarlo hacia el bosque.

Bardock, el líder de esa organización, agarro una pala del baúl, para luego cerrarlo de un golpe. Camino hacia los otros tres.

—Tengan, mátense por quien lo va a enterrar —Dijo arrojándola a los pies de los tres. Vegeta la vio, hizo un gesto de negación y se fue a donde Bardock. Ahora estaban los dos recostados en la corteza de un viejo roble.

—Bueno, Raditz, ya que tienes tantas ganas de esto… —Agarro la pala y se la dio— ten. Diviértete.

— ¿Eh, que? ¡Ah, no, no quiero! —Grito mirando cómo se alejaba el otro— ¡Tuerto, ven! ¡Turles, no hagas esto…!

— ¡Menos ruidos, mas cavar! —Le grito Turles mientras se alejaba— _Ah…_ amo este trabajo —Suspiro.

Después de un rato de que Raditz trabajara, la zanja apenas tenía medio metro de profundidad — ¿Ya? —Pregunto agotado.

Vegeta se acercó, miro el holló y luego a Bardock. Negó como respuesta a la pregunta de Raditz

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque? —Pregunto— ¿Cuánto más tengo que cavar?

—Ya sabes, tres metros lizos —Contesto Bardock. Turles estaba recostado en el techo de la camioneta viendo la escena divertido con su ojo bueno. Mientras comía unas papas fritas.

—Bueno, ¡Que el otro ayude, también! —Grito mirando a Turles.

— ¡Ja, no me hagas reír! —Contesto— Yo lo mate, tú no hiciste nada.

—Vegeta tampoco y a él no lo ponen a trabajar —Estaba completamente indignado al ser tratado como n mísero esclavo.

—Pero Vegeta es muy pequeño para cargar una pala tan grande —Le dijo Bardock mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Vegeta, este solo guardo silencio.

—Ah… como sea… —Dijo desanimado— Por lo menos denme agua, ratas.

— ¡Cuando termines eso! —Le grito Turles— Oh, espera. ¡Si es que lo terminas algún día!

Mientras Turles, Bardock se reían. Vegeta solo los observaba.

—_Este idiota puede cargar una motosierra de su tamaño, pero no puede cavar una fosa con una pala_ —Pensó Vegeta_— a la mierda la lógica, entonces._

Después de haber enterrado el cadáver, se dispusieron a volver a su "Casa". Se ubicaron, como habían estado anteriormente en la camioneta.

Vegeta miraba cansado la ventana del auto, ya casi salía el sol, el trabajo había tomado mucho tiempo, más de lo esperado. Raditz estaba peleando con Turles, era algo anormal, por lo general peleaba con él. Y Bardock estaba muy relajado, quizás por el significativo aumento en las ganancias.

—Oye… ¿Te imaginas lo que podría decir Vegeta si hablara? —Le pregunto Turles a Raditz.

—Seguro cosas ñoñas e insultantes hacia alguien, seguramente mi persona —Aseguro Raditz— O quizás, cosas profundas y melodramáticas…. O cosas idiotas.

—Sí, puede ser —Dijo Bardock— A lo mejor quizás nada.

—_Pobres torpes confiados, si no hablo es porque no tengo nada que decir_ —Pensó Vegeta— _Solo quiero ver como se auto destruyen entre ustedes antes de caer en un bucle infinito de drogas y alcoholismo... y sobre todo…_

—Oigan… ¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta?—Pregunto Raditz, Vegeta tenía la vista fija en un punto fantasmas—Me está empezando a asustar

Ellos ignoraban completamente los pensamientos de Vegeta —Quizás, está dormido, ¿Cómo voy a saber? —Le dijo Turles— Haber, tócalo que me está empezando a dar miedo a mí también.

—Si… —Raditz movió a Vegeta y este despertó de su "Sueño" y lo miro, volvió a los otros. Volvió a mirar a Raditz e hizo unos gestos con sus manos—…Creo… cero que Vegeta quiere saber cuánto falta…  
Él era el único que sabía lo que significaban todos los gesto que hacia Vegeta con la mano.

Bardock lo miro y respondió —Una… o dos horas, como mucho.

—_Estamos muy lejos… tengo que ir al baño_ —Pensó Vegeta. Se acomodó en el asiento a intentar dormí y pensando maneras posibles de que su vejiga explote a medio viaje.

Había pasado una hora, eran las seis de la mañana. Raditz y Vegeta estaban dormidos. Turles quería pero no podía dormir, más bien, no lo dejaban dormir.

—Turles, no te tomes todo el café, idiota —Dijo sacándole una taza de la mano.

— ¿No quieres que conduzca yo? —Pregunto. Bardock tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas y los ojos rojos.

— ¿Tuerto y sin dormir? —Le pregunto exaltado— ¡No, por supuesto que no! Además, si quisiera morir: elegiría formas menos dolorosas de morir que en un accidente causado por un tuerto.

—…Eres un idiota —Respondió—… Y vas a morir solo.

—Ya veremos… —Río Bardock.

* * *

Candy: Hola, he investigado mucho sobre la mafia. Mucho. Así que he decidió hacer una historia sobre eso. Los asesinatos, forma de matar, secuestros, y maneras inhumanas de tortura -Quizás- serán creadas por mí; De seguro alguna estará basada en algún método de algún asesino. Como "_el asesino de la carita feliz",_ por ejemplo. SI se sienten ofendido de alguna manera, recuerden que es una historia para y solo para **ENTRETENER AL PÚBLICO.**


	2. Capitulo uno Esa hora es de Vegeta

Vegeta siempre Piensa. Todo lo que el diga lo dice en su mente.

* * *

**Capitulo uno. Esa hora es de Vegeta.**

Estaba sentado el jefe de esa familia muy poco convencional, mirando los papeles sobre su escritorio. Viera a donde viera solo podía ver deudas que no se habían pagado, o mejor dicho; gente que por alguna razón sigue con vida.

Expulso el humo del cigarrillo. Y entro el que era el más indicado para el trabajo que tenían en mente —Que curioso, justo era a ti a quien quería ver.

Obviamente el quedo un poco petrificado, no era nada bueno que el dijera algo así— Emm… ¿Qué, que necesitas?

—Necesito que me contestes una pregunta —Dijo aplastando el resto de su cigarrillo en un cenicero, de una manera un poco bruta— Hay un hombre… un adulto. Que nos debe dinero y quiero saber una cosa más: ¿Por qué sigue con vida?

Él se rasco la cabeza con su motosierra —Bueno… —Intento desviar la mirada.

— ¡Te he dicho que cuando te hablo me mires a la cara! —Le grito levantándose de manera abrupta sobre el escritorio— ¿¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir!?

—Ninguna, él podría continuar con vida por que no diste la orden de que eso cambiara— Contesto rápido mirándolo fijamente, espera una respuesta positiva.

—Bien, adelante —

— ¿A-adelante? —

— ¡Ve y mátalo! —Grito— Me da igual cómo, me da igual donde, ¡Me da igual quiñes! ¡Solo ve y hazlo ya!

El solo afirmo positivamente y se retiró, Raditz estaba prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos de la organización con una motosierra en la mano. Llego a su auto y lo abordo directo a su destino…Mientras, el líder seguía rebuscando sus papeles.

En otra aparte de la "Casa" estaba un hombre sentado viendo un programa de televisión. Este, programa, era dado todos los días a la misma hora. Él se sentaba exactamente en el mismo lugar en silencio perdido en l gran pantalla; por supuesto nadie lo podía sacar de allí.

—_Ay… no puedo creer que el dijera eso cuando es obvio que Jacobo no siente lo mismo hacia Juanita_ —Pensaba Vegeta mirando su telenovela, que seguía todos los días— _Espera… ¡Oh, no! ¡Corre, juanita, corre!_

En ese momento, entran en la sala dos hombres.

—Genial, ya es hora del partido —Dijo Broly viendo su reloj de oro —Y Vegeta acapara la tele, que normal. ¿Crees que me dejara ver el partido?

Turles se rio de forma sarcástico —Si te deja, yo soy el rey de Grecia —Contesto— Si llegas a acercarte a la tele o al control, si no fuera por la venda que no le deja hablar; Te arrancaría el brazo de una sola mordida.

—Ah… —Broly decidió hacerle caso a la pequeña advertencia de Turles, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo— ¿Hay otra tele en la casa?

—Si la hay, Vegeta no te dejara usar hasta dentro de… —Miro el reloj de Broly —treinta minutos, o media hora.

—Como sea, el mocoso siempre la acapara —Contesto enojado sentándose en un sillón cerca de Vegeta acompañado por Turles— Si le obligo a salir, me refiero a… ya sabes…

Con esa insinuación, Turles puso sus manos en su nuca y apoyo sus pies sobre la mesa de café— Si llegas a tocarle un solo pelo, el Jefe te Mata. Repito, te mata.

—Yo… solo decía —Contesto. Por alguna razón Vegeta era el favorito, quizás porque era increíblemente tierno.

—_Estúpidos monos sin cerebro, si yo pudiera matarlos lo haría_ —Pensaba Vegeta, a diferencia de los otros, el manejaba como arma una pequeñas cuchillas afiladas, que escondía prácticamente en toda su ropa. Ya sea muñeca, pantalón, medias, collares, cinturones; En todo el cuerpo.

—Oye… ¿Por qué no habla, el niñato? —Pregunto Broly.

—Por la misma razón de que tú traficas oro —

— ¿Por qué quiero? —

—Exacto —Turles sabía muy bien el traficante que era su amigo, vendía, compraba oro, plata, diamantes; Todo lo que tuviera valor monetario.

—_Idiotas, no me dejan escuchar la tele_ —Vegeta agarro el control y subió mas el volumen.

— ¡Oye, no estás solo, crio! —Grito Broly arrebatando el control y bajando el volumen.

Para su mala suerte, en ese momento entro Bardock a la habitación— ¿Qué se supone que es esto…?

—Eh… no es lo que parece —Se apresuró Broly— El subió mucho el volumen ¡A sesenta!

— ¿Es verdad, tuerto? —Pregunto Bardock al ver la postura relajada de el— ¿Estas cien por ciento seguro?

—Por mi ojo bueno que lo estoy —Contesto.

Al fin y al cabo, Vegeta no hablaba y no podía contestar la verdad o mentira, así que todo recaía en el que estuviera cerca… en este caso Turles.

Vegeta solo lo miro, y luego volteo a Bardock. Hizo unas señas — ¿Qué dice? —pregunto Bardock.

—No lo sé, Raditz se fue hace rato —Contesto Turles.

Broly lo miro y contesto —Dice que nos callemos y nos vallamos —Respondió rápidamente— esa seña siempre la hace cuando vengo.

_— ¡Es que si tu no vieras justo a la hora de la tele!_ —Pensó Vegeta con mucho sarcasmo— _Para colmo… Juanita la apuñalaron… era la más lista de la serie…_

—_Ah… me pregunto cómo le ira a Raditz…_ —Pensó Bardock.


	3. Capitulo dos: Yo no uso códigos

Capitulo dos: Yo no uso códigos

En un auto Raditz estaba yendo a su destino, que estaba bastante lejos

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo pueda encontrar? —Dijo comiendo una de sus papa fritas, las había pedido en una casa de comida rápida— Y encima se me acabo la gaseosa y ¡Tengo sed!

Después de hacer una parada para comprar bebidas, Raditz llego a su destino. Una vieja casa bastante desgastada, bajo con la motosierra _–Estaba escondida en una funda de guitarra-_ hasta la puerta de la residencia. Cuando toco la perrilla la puerta se calló, levantando mucho polvo.

— ¿Emm…Hola? —Pregunto caminando despacio hacia adentro— ¿Me habrán dado mal la dirección…?—Murmuro mirando el papel que contenía la dirección de la casa, a lo mejor se había equivocado.

— **¡Muere, muere!** —Se escuchó un grito, por supuesto, como defensa Raditz se arrojó para cubrirse en el suelo; obviamente estaba desprotegido contra armas de fuego— **¡Muérete puto camper!**

Raditz se levante, entendiendo más o menos la situación — ¿Cam…per? —Se preguntó— ¿Está jugando un videojuego…?

Raditz se levantó, saco la motosierra de la funda y comenzó caminar hacia dónde provenía la voz—Que mal educado, vengo a visitar y ni me saluda— Dijo entre risas, quizás si lo mataba se podía quedar con algún videojuegos, y Bardock no tendría por que enterarse

Saco un papel con el significado de cada muerte…—Haber… este se acostó con la esposa de… ups… esto va a ser doloroso para el— Raditz guardo el papel y llego a la habitación del hombre que debería morir,

— **¡Muérete, me dio lag!** —Se excusaba Jeice _(Nótese que yo también juego videojuegos)_ — **¡Usaste códigos, cabron!**

Raditz se rio un poco, sonaba como Turles cuando él le ganaba —Que pena, pero va a morir… —

Raditz se acercó por detrás, prendió la motosierra. Emboca una sonrisa sádica, cuando el hombre volteo a verlo, ya era tarde; una motosierra le había atravesado el hombro. Raditz reía al sentir el filo atravesar y destruir el tejido, esa sensación de atravesar la suave carne de la víctima lo deleitaba a tal grado que le era imposible pensar en el ruido o los gritos de la víctima.

Jeice cayó al suelo, con el auricular conectado y trasmitiendo el micrófono, se tomó el hombro para poder evitar el sangrado, pero era algo inevitable. Acurrucado en posición fetal, Jeice no podía dejar de gritar y gruñir por el dolor de la sangre abandonando su cuerpo.

Raditz lo puso boca arriba, tomo su arma predilecta y la apunto a los genitales del hombre caído, Jeice solo pudo sentir en carne propia como le cercenaban prácticamente de cintura para abajo… todavía vivía.

—Creo que eso es todo —Dijo mirando cómo se desangraba en el suelo—Ah… no… tengo que matarlo o Bardock me mandara de nuevo a terminar el trabajo— razono mientras apagaba su arma, el combustible no estaba barato y no se podía desperdiciar ninguna gota— Oye… ese videojuego no lo tengo… ¿quizás? Pronto será el cumpleaños de Turles y creo que querrá un videojuego que todavía no ha salido.

Se acercó y tomo un videojuego de lucha que no había salido al mercado, y a este le siguieron otro de simulación y estrategia, y por supuesto, plataformas.

—N-No… P-Por favor… —Gemía Jeice desde el suelo— N-No te lo lleves…

—Lo siento, pero será un desperdicio que tú te los quedes, cuando no te queda mucho de vida —Contesto Raditz— Además, si tanto lo quieres, pídeselo a tu Dios. A lo mejor es real.

Raditz se fue entre risas de la habitación, fue a la cocina de esa casa y tomo una caja de fósforos (O cerillas), agarro el tanque de combustible de su motosierra y lleno el lugar de ese líquido inflamable, salió fuera de la casa y prendió un fosforo para luego arrojarlo adentro de la casa.

—_Ahora caminare de manera lenta para que se vea de manera épica la explosión_ —Pensó Raditz. Comenzó a caminar de manera lenta, pero la explosión hizo que se callera al piso… en un charco de barro— **¡Maldición!**... bueno, nadie tiene por que saber sobre esto.

Se sacudió y se subió al automóvil, dejando su funda en el asiento del copiloto. Directo a la casa donde vivía y compartía con los demás agentes de esa Singular mafia.


	4. Capitulo tres: No codiciarás

**Capitulo tres: "No codiciarás los bienes ajenos"**

Mientras tanto en la casa de los saiyajines…

Entro el líder de la mafia secándose las manos, entro al salón—Bueno, Broly —Dijo, poniéndose la toalla en el hombro y enciendo un cigarrillo— ¿A qué has venido?

—Bueno, me había olvidado de esto con todo el jaleo por parte del enano —Contesto Broly apuntando a Vegeta, quien estaba viendo con ojos vidriosos la muerte de una tal "juanita" —Es como una señorita… A lo mejor, tiene voz de niña y por eso no canta, estúpido mono súper desarrollado.

—No me has contestado —Amenazo Bardock con tono muy autoritario. Liberando una bocanada de humo del cigarro.

—Ah, si —Recordó— Bueno, he "encontrado" este anillo de plata con unos decorados muy lindos—Le mostro un anillo de plata con el rostro de un lobo, todo tallado a mano, en los ojos tenía unas esmeraldas verdes que brillaban— Y pensé en…

— ¿"Encontrado"? —Pregunto Bardock, la manera tan sospechosos en la que había sido mencionada esa palabra lo sobresalto — Nosotros no nos hacemos con cosas robadas, y lo sabes.

— ¡Si! ¡Sin cosas robadas! —Grito Turles pegando un saltito del sofá. Apoyando a Bardock, tenían normas y las cumplía… la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Bueno, por eso digo "encontrado" —Se intentó defender Broly— Lo gane en una apuesta de póker en "Candy's Bar", un bar, y como yo no le hago uso he venido a verlos.

Bardock dio un bufido sonoro y dijo —Solo un idiota te compraría una baratija de esas, nosotros somos un negocio serio… —Antes de poder continuar, fue interrumpido por el sonoro ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe.

— ¡Volví! —Grito Raditz entrando, recibiendo un almohadazo en la cara por parte de Vegeta para que callara— Ay… está bien, de acuerdo. ¡Todo ha funcionado de maravilla!

— ¿Y ese lodo? ¿Qué has estado haciendo, lucha de lodo? —Pregunto Turles apuntando al traje del recién llegado, completamente sucio.

— ¡De maravilla! —Repitió— ¿Qué haces aquí…? Genial, ¿y ese anillo?

Raditz se acercó mirando el anillo que Broly sostenía en su mano, su mirada se iluminaba. Quería tener ese objeto entre sus manos, obviamente al distraerse, dejo caer el saco con los videojuegos. Que no paso desaparecido por Bardock.

Bardock se acercó a la bolsa y la observo de reojo —Raditz, ¿Qué traes aquí adentro? ¿Un cuerpo, acaso? —

—Que idiota eres si trajiste el cuerpo hasta aquí —Comento el tuerto entre risas— Dame esos cinco, Vegeta.

Choco las palmas con Vegeta entre risas.

Raditz rio con sarcasmo —No, no lo traje—Dijo con algo de sarcasmo— Son… cosas, que me traje.

— ¿De dónde? —Pregunto rápidamente el mayor— ¿Qué no te he dicho que NO agarres los bienes de otras personas?

—Pero están geniales —Se escaso el hombre de la motosierra— Son videojuegos, para Turles, obviamente NO son robados.

— ¡Te he dicho que no robes, que no codicies los bienes ajenos y no me has escuchado! —Grito colérico el líder— ¡Siempre es lo mismo para ustedes!

— ¡Ah, lo siento! —Exclamo el de cabellera rebelde— ¡Creí que si el propietario estaba muerto no contaba como robo!

—_ ¿Por qué allanar las casas está bien y robar no? Esto no tienes sentido alguno _—Pensó Vegeta.

— ¡A callar! —Grillo el líder, arrojando su cigarrillo al suelo— ¡Escúchenme bien, malditas ratas! ¡El próximo que robe o traiga algo robado, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos! ¿¡Han entendido!?

—Pero… —

— **¡Me da igual si tengo que teñir mis balas con la sangre de mis hijos, si as van a aprender las reglas! ¡Que así sea! **—Colérico desde la puerta de la habitación

En ese momento, con los medas asustados, entro Goku— Papá, ha venido a verte Cooler. Lo hare pasar al vestíbulo.

—Sí, que me espere. Iré en seguida—Bardock prendió otro cigarrillo de manera tranquila y por ultimo volvió a gritarles a los demás— **¡Tengo una junta! ¡No me molesten, par de idiotas! ¡Y vegeta!** Y recuerden: ¡No codiciaras bienes ajenos!** ¡Nunca!**

Bardock abandono la habitación directo al vestíbulo principal. Goku se reunió con su hermano y los demás que seguían estupefacto al comportamiento de Bardock.

—…Sigo… confundido —Hablo Turles— ¿Pero… me puedo quedar los juegos?

— ¿Cómo es que juegas si estas ciego de un ojo? —Le pregunto Broly. En ese momento capto la atención de los demás, era una buena pregunta.

—Eh…ah, eso no importa —Contesto— Lo importante es que les pateo el trasero en el mortal kombat.

—Haces trampa —Le contesto Raditz.

Goku los miro y se dirigió a su hermano mayor — ¿Por qué demonios enojo mi papá así? ¿Raditz que mierda hiciste esta vez? —

—El muy idiota robo —Se apresuró Broly a contestar— Bueno, como nadie me necesita. Tengo juicio hoy.

— ¿Todavía a problemas legales? —Le pregunto Turles mientras observaba a Broly dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Sí, pero estoy ganando —

—No jodas —Dijo Raditz— ¿En serio?

—Cállate, mejor me voy antes de tener problemas con tu padre. Que te va a meter una ametralladora por el culo —

Mientras Broly se retiraba riéndose, Turles y Vegeta se decidieron debatir un combate en el juego anteriormente mencionado; en cambio los hermanos decidieron espiar la charla "Secreta" de su padre.


	5. Capitulo cuatro: No se perdonara nada

**_Capitulo cuatro: No se perdonara nada._**

Los dos hermanos caminaron con silencio propio de un gato hasta pasar el vestíbulo, e ir a donde estaba su padre. Cuando llegaron, los dos pegaron la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación.

_— ¿¡Sigo sin entender cómo puedes venir a mostrar tu asquerosa cara a esta agencia después de lo que hiciste!?_ —Se escuchó la voz colérica de Bardock, estaba más que enojado. Inclusive se escuchaba el sonido de la ametralladora arrastrándose por el suelo a medida que caminaba por la habitación.

_— ¡Es que no entiendes! —_Le grito como respuesta Cooler.

_— ¿¡Que estas sordo o que!?_ —Le pregunto de nuevo en gritos— _¡Es lo que te acabo de decir!_

—_Necesito dinero, y no me quedo otra que venir a verte. Sé que tú puedes prestarme… amigo_ —

—_ ¿Amigo? Amigo, ¡Claro, amigos! —_Dijo con sarcasmo— _Diremos que somos amigos ¿Por qué no? Suena Tan creíble… No seas idiota. Yo no tengo amigos_.

—_Pero… necesito… mira, te pagare, pero por favor_ —Rogaba.

—_Sabes… ¿Qué nos hace diferente a un banco? _—Le pregunto Bardock, se escuchó como se subió sobre un mueble...

—_Que el banco no te rompe las piernas cuando no le pagas, solo te quita a la casa_ —Contesto.

—**No** —Negó Bardock— _el banco le presta a gente que sabe que no podrá pagar, en cambio, nosotros no. Por eso…_

—_ ¿Por eso...? _—

—_Pero, eso de romperte las piernas no suena nada mal_ —Dijo. Por su tono se notaba divertido ante la idea.

_— ¡No, por favor! ¡Yo sí puedo pagártelo!_ —Rogo Cooler, los hermanos empezaron a inquietarse— _solo necesito tiempo._

—_Veraz… Yo te creo… Cooler… te creo_ —Contesto Bardock con tranquilidad— _Pero, mi metralleta **no**. Y ella es la que manda. _

Momentos después se escuchó la metralleta andando y por los gritos de agonía, había dado en es el blanco. Los hermanos tragaron fuerte y rápidamente se fueron a esconder a una de las esquinas del pasillo para no ser vistos por la mirada perspicaz de su padre.

Observaron a Bardock salir de la habitación y prender un cigarrillo, su ropa estaba impecable sin una sola mancha de sangre, perfectamente acomodada. Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre la misma, exhalo el humo del cigarro y miro a los lados.

Luego de un suspiro dijo— ¿Ahora quien limpiara esto? —Casi para sí mismo— Sera mejor ponerme en marcha para cobrar las cuentas. Que suerte que vino el imbécil, me habría olvidado si no fuera por el…

Bardock se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente.

—Yo quiero ir a ver —Dijo Kakarroto yendo hacia la puerta.

—No, Kakarroto, no vallas —Le dijo Raditz sujetándolo de la camisa.

—Oye. ¡Me arrugo, no me toques! —Grito— ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para decirme que puedo y que no pudo hacer, estúpido mono!?

—TU hermano mayor, idiota. Baja la voz o nos oirán —Le contesto en susurro tapándole la boca. Goku mordió su mano al instante— Ay, oye.

—Entonces, cobarde, deberías ir con los demás. No sé tú, pero yo tengo una cita —Le dijo Goku mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

— ¿Eh, una cita? —Le pregunto caminando a su lado— ¿Quién es la desafortunada esta vez? ¿Milk, 18, Bulma, Paris?... ¿Ya dije 18?

Goku rio con sarcasmo— No, ninguna —Luego de unos segundes— ¿Dijiste Milk?

—Sí, eso creo —

—Bueno con ella —

—Creí que salía con Turles —Le contesto Raditz— ¿o era con Bardock…?

—Nah, solo le tiran los tejos, pero nada más—Contesto sin preocupación Goku mientras ponía su arma en su cinturón. Una calibre 45.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Yo solo digo… —

—Si fuera verdad. Créeme: la única amanera de la que Turles tendría hijos, seria adoptando —

Ante la imagen mental de Turles siendo disparado en sus partes nobles por Goku, dejo una sensación de dolor a Raditz— Ay… no me gustaría ser el si es o pasara—

—Exacto, bueno me voy —Dijo abriendo la puerta— ¡Ahí te vez!

—Si… chau… —Saludo— _Creo que Milk es la pareja de Turles… ¿O no?_ —Pensó algo incómodo— _La verdad no puedo recordar, pero mejor ya dejo de pensar en eso y me voy con los demás._

Raditz llego hacia la habitación en la que pasaba mucho tiempo con sus otros compañeras, y pudo ver a Vegeta intentando asfixiar a Turles con una almohada

— ¿Pero qué carajos haces? —Exclamo Raditz Yendo a socorrer a Turles.

Vegeta contesto con unas señas mientras era apartado de su "amigo" — ¡Ese idiota tramposo no se va salvar! —Pensó hirviendo en rabia.

Turles tocio mientras era levantado intentando mantener la respiración y contesto— ¡Me golpe porque piensa que mentí! ¡Yo me pase el mortal kombat! —

—Turles, eso es estúpido —Le dijo Raditz.

—Sí, nadie vence a Sud-Zero y menos a Shao Kahn —Contesto Bardock que observaba desde el marco de la puerta que conectaba el baño con esa sala.

—Eres un jodido Friki, Bardock —Dijo Turles— Yo me acordaba de él, ¡Pero te juro que si me lo pase!

—Cállate, mejor, cierra esa boca y no te cosques*—Dijo Bardock cansado tomando prendiendo otro cigarrillo— Ahora súbanse a la camioneta y ya. Vámonos. Tienes cinco minutos.

— ¿Adonde? —Pregunto Raditz tomando un galón de combustible.

— ¡Que importa! —Grito Levantando los brazos como si ya estuviera arto de todo— Se suben al jodido trasporte que tenemos que ir a romperle las piernas a los imbéciles de los Changlong*.

* * *

Cosques: Es una palabra que yo uso como, en este ejemplo significaría: "Cierra la boca y no te preocupes" Que hace referencia a "Cállate y deja de hacer preguntas" o "Deja de molestar"

Changlong: Especie de Freezer. Este nombre fue puesto por Akira Toriyama para referirse a la familia y especie de Freezer.


	6. Capitulo cinco: ¿Disimular, donde?

_Antes que nada, quiero decir que en ese capítulo use "Lunfardo"-Y usare en los próximos para dar ese toque a la historia de mafiosos-, y que si no lo conocen, pueden encontrar el significado de esa palabra que vendrá seguida de un "_**_*_**_" o asterisco. Solo estará el término en la que yo la use, ya que algunas constan de más de un término. Espero que disfruten la lectura. Ah, se me olvidaba, cada palabra esta sacada de mi "**Diccionario de lunfardo**" **no de internet.**_

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: ¿Disimular, donde?**

Bardock subió a la camioneta sumamente enojado y procedió a sentarse en el asiento del piloto. El joven tuerto, Turles, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto; En cambio Vegeta y Raditz en el asiento de atrás. Vegeta y Raditz se lanzaban una mirada de odio y frustración cada ciertos kilómetros, en efecto, Turles solo miraba por la ventanilla del auto viendo pasar los camiones.

— ¿Bardock? —Llamo Turles, captando la atención del nombrado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Turles? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? —Le contesto irritado.

—Me aburro, y me olvide mi consola portable —

— ¿Quieres parar un una Baí*?—Le pregunto Bardock asiento una insinuación muy poco discreta hacia su joven compañero.

— ¿¡Que!? —Pregunto sonrojándose Turles y desviando la mirada.

— ¡No es justo! —Exclamo Raditz, seguido por el grito ahogado de Vegeta en obvio desacuerdo— ¿y nosotros que?

—Ustedes dos se pueden hacer mimitos, par de gays —Contesto Bardock con una sonrisa. El asunto lo divertía y no pensaba disimularlo.

Vegeta hizo una señas con los brazos, no estaba contento y se los haría saber. El adolecente entendía cuando algo se le escapaba de las manos _— ¡Insectos! ¿Cómo pueden pensar algo así? ¡Estúpidos! _—Pensó con la sangre hirviendo.

—Aguanta la biaba*, Vegeta —Le dijo Bardock despreocupado.

El viaje trascurrió casi en silencio, hasta que a Turles y Raditz comenzaron a jugar a "Veo, veo" y Vegeta afilada sus cuchillos. Y Bardock silva una canción.

—Veo, veo —Dijo Raditz.

— ¿Qué vez? —Pregunto muy desanimado Turles.

—Una cosa —

— ¿Qué cosa? —Siguió Turles.

—…Maravillosa —

— ¿De qué color? —Dijo Turles mirando hacia donde miraba Raditz.

—Hey, no hagas trampa —Dijo Raditz, empujándolo de nuevo a su asiento— Rojo.

— ¿Rojo… rojo? —Pregunto Turles, al mismo tiempo que buscaba un objeto Rojo— ¿La cinta de Bardock?

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabias? —Pregunto atónito Raditz.

—Elegir el mismo objeto cuatro veces seguidas no es una muy buena estrategia que digamos —Contesto Turles, haciendo reír a Vegeta.

—Pensé que si lo elegía muchas veces, tarde o tempranos terminarías eligiendo otro objeto—

—No hay otro objeto rojo a kilómetros —Dijo Bardock irrumpiendo en la habitación— Y estoy seguro que mi ropa interior no cuenta.

—…Demasiada Información —Dijo Raditz.

—Entonces cierren la boca —

Siguieron mirando el camino cansado, y en silencio, hasta que por fin llegaron a otra ciudad más al estilo "Las Vegas", tenía casinos, Prostitutas, Comercios, vendedores de drogas, matones, grupos sectarios de alguna creencia en particular. Y más, mucho más.

Turles estaba mirando asombrado por la ventanilla, al igual que Vegeta y Raditz. Gracias a Kamisama los vidrios eran polarizados— ¿Bardock, podemos unirnos a una secta? —Pregunto Turles.

—No, Tuerto, no venimos a eso —Contesto Bardock— _Parece que nunca salieron de la cuidad este, mocosos. ¿Qué nunca los sacaron de su casa?_ — pensó.

— ¿Bardock, podemos comprar droga? —Pregunto Raditz mirando los vendares.

—hay en casa —

— ¿Podemos comprar helado? —Pregunto Turles.

Bardock, lo pensó por un momento —Luego de hacer el trabajo —

—Oh… —Suspiraron los tres.

—_ ¿Cómo carajos come vegeta? Ahora que lo pienso nunca lo vi comer o beber algo _—Pensó Bardock.

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña casa casi en la frontera de la cuidad, ya era de noche y las luces de la cuidad hacían una atmosfera fiestera e inigualable a algo que los jóvenes mafiosos hubieran sentido. Solo el veterano Bardock podía recordar los viejos tiempos en aquellos callejones y esas personas que el tiempo borro de su lado.

No obstantes, con un plan entre manos, decidieron dejar a vegeta en el auto, mientras los tres entraban; algo así como un refuerzo por si llegase a ser necesario.

Vegeta tendría un auricular en su oreja, y a una palabra en particular hiciera hasta allí, mataría lo que se le pusiera en frente y rescataría a sus compañeros. Turles llevaría un micrófono por el cual Vegeta escucharía directamente.

Bardock, sería el único que hablaría dentro de la organización vecina. Raditz solo se encargaría de parecer intimidante hacia los secuaces de "Lord Freezer" para evitar que ellos hagan alguna tontería en contra de los "Saiyajines".

Vegeta se mantuvo dentro del vehículo escondido.

Mientras dentro de la organización. Bueno, en la puerta.

— ¿Quién respira? —Preguntaron desde adentro de la puerta.

—Líder de los saiyajines —Contesto Bardock, inmediatamente Raditz y Turles se pararon derecho.

—Ah, los monitos —Dijo la voz de adentro— Lord Freezer los esperaba, no han tardado nada.

—Ya, Zarbon, deja pasar —ordeno Bardock. Se escuchó un escándalo dentro de la habitación. Y la puerta de abrió.

—Por favor, síganme —Comento un hombre rosado con pinches, que inmediatamente erizo la cola de Raditz. Le daba asco.

Bardock asintió y siguió al hombre, al igual que sus acompañantes.

* * *

Explicación de palabras:

Baí: Prostituta.

Aguanta la Biaba: Sufre en silencio.


End file.
